


Trip to Daxam

by r15019



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, KaraMel, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r15019/pseuds/r15019
Summary: On Kara's trip to Daxam with her aunt, she is introduced to the young prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know when they were on Krypton and Daxam they weren't the same age but for the sake of the story I made them the same age. Anyway, enjoy little Karamel cause I think they're super cute.

"Lara Van-El of Krypton, Daxam welcomes you." 

"It is an honor to be here," Kara's aunt bowed to the Daxamite , "I hope it's no trouble I brought my niece, she's learning politics I thought this would be a good learning experience."  

"It's no trouble, my name is Loth Al-Or, head guard of the Daxam royal family." he said extending his hand out to Kara.

"My name is Kara Zor-El , it's a pleasure to meet you sir." She said taking the man's hand. 

"How old are you Kara?" He asked.

"I'm 8 years old."

"You know the prince is about your age."

Kara crinkled her nose. She's heard plenty about the prince of Daxam before. A spoiled brat who causes more trouble than he's worth.

Noticing her expression the guard spoke, "He's not as bad as he is made out to be." 

"I'm sure he isn't." she gave him a polite smile.

"Now come, we don't want to be late." 

As they make their way towards the throne room Kara couldn't help but notice how different Daxam was from Krypton. Krypton was way more prestigious and professional than Daxam, there was no where near as much technology around and everyone was much more casual. Townspeople and servants were all running around the palace like it was the town square, you'd never find anything like that in Krypton. Kara looked up at her aunt. She had married her uncle Jor-El very recently but Kara already felt close to her. She was overjoyed she was taking her under her wing.

Three young boys pushed past her laughing.

"Boys watch where you're going!" Loth Al-Or said strictly.

"Yeah watch where you're going!" A boy with black hair laughed and pushed one of the other boys. 

"You watch where you're going!" He retorted and pushed the boy back. 

Kara flattened her dress and caught back up with her aunt. 

"Boys will be boys." Lara sighed. Kara giggled at her aunt's remark as they made their way into the throne room.

"Lara Van-El of the house of El." the king's voice echoed through the room.

"Your highness." Lara curtsied and motioned for Kara to do the same. The throne room was enormous. It was very dark and mostly empty space besides the two thrones in the center with three huge statues signifying Daxam's gods behind them.

"Who is the child?" the king asked.

"My niece Kara Zor-El, I hope it is not an issue I brought her." 

"Not at all, she should learn at a young age how inferior Krypton is." The king answered. Kara noticed her aunt try to suppress her annoyed she was. She told her in advance how Daxamites are a difficult species to deal with and from the looks of it she wasn't exaggerating.

"Enlighten us Lara Van-El," the queen spoke, "what does Krypton think we're doing wrong now?" 

"You misunderstand the reason for our visit, we are only here to make sure our planets still coexist in peace." Lara said as politely as she could manage.

"And what made you think they wouldn't?" The king asked.

"Nothing, it is only protocol." 

"Kara," Lara sighed, "will you please wait outside?" 

"But I thought I was going to learn politics." Kara complained.

"And you have already learned plenty, now please wait for me outside." 

Kara pouted, the conversation was just getting interesting, there's no way she wanted to leave now.

"Listen to your aunt child," the queen said, "Mon-El!" She called out.

One of the boys who had ran into her before scrambled into the throne room.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Keep the Kryptonian child occupied until we are done with her aunt." 

"But-" 

"You will do as I tell you." She said sternly. 

"Fine." He mumbled.

Kara looked to her aunt for reassurance. After she nodded in approval, Kara walked over to the Daxamite boy waiting for her by the door. The Daxamite led them in silence to a room full of intricate statues and a comfortable looking sitting area. They both sat in silence for a minute before the boy abruptly asked,

"So you're a Kryptonian?"

"I am, is there a problem with that?" She asked defensively. She remembered her aunt telling her than Daxamites were very biased against Kryptonians and thought they were superior, there was no way Kara would let this kid think he's better than she is.

"I guess not," he said, "I just never met a Kryptonian before." 

"Oh," she said surprised by his answer, "Well I've never met a Daxamite before."

"From what I've heard of Kryptonians, I expected you to look more like a pretentious snob." 

"Excuse me?" She gaped.

"I guess the rumors were false, you don't walk with your noses in the air." he said, " Now I owe my friend $20." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry we can't all live up to our stereotypes! Unlike you Daxamites who are just as rude and arrogant as I've heard!"

"Geez calm down, I was only joking."

"Well it wasn't funny!" She snapped.

"Okay got it, no joking about Kryptonians." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

After sitting in awkward silence for a while, Kara spoke up, "So you live in the palace?"

"Normally that's what being the prince entails."

"You're the prince?" she gaped.

"You sound surprised?"

"It's just you don't seem like a prince and you definitely don't act like one."

"So I've been told." he mumbled. 

"No! I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

"I get it," he interrupted her, "I know I have to work on the brooding."

Kara giggled, "But it must be amazing living in a huge palace with servants obeying your every whim." 

"Not gonna lie, its pretty great." he laughed.

"I'm Kara Zor-El." she said reaching out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kara Zor-El," he grabbed her hand, "I'm Mon-El."

"Nice to meet you too,  _your highness_."

"The pleasures all mine,  _your diplomacy_." He mimicked.

"I'm not a diplomat." she told him.

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to learn how the world works."

"And how's this world working for you?"

"Not nearly as bad as I thought it would."

"Kara," her aunt called from the doorway, "it's time to go."

"Finally," Mon-El sighed, "I thought you'd never leave."

After seeing the offended look on her face he burst out in laughter, "I'm kidding, I had a good time talking to you."

"I had a good time too." she smiled at him before running to her aunt.

"How was your meeting?" She asked her aunt as they made their way back to the ship."

"You know Daxamites, they're all terrible." Lara complained.

"Maybe not all of them." Kara told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that sport they talked about in one of the earlier episodes in the season called Garata that was like soccer with dragons because that's gonna come up in the chapter.

Kara was now 9 years old and she knew with the utmost certainty, she hated politics. It was so needlessly complicated and not to mention boring. But when her aunt asked if she was going to come with her to Daxam again she couldn't say yes fast enough. Mostly because she loved spending quality time with her aunt, on their trip last year they went out to eat before and after and on the ship on the ride there and back they talked the entire time, it was the most fun she's ever had with her aunt and she couldn't wait to have that much fun again. But while she was mainly going for her aunt, she couldn't shake the thought of the prince that she spoken to briefly while her aunt was speaking to the king and queen. She quickly pushed the thought of him away as she climbed out of the ship in front of the Palace of Daxam with her aunt in tow.

Daxam was exactly how she'd remembered. It was very desert like but there were trees are bushes everywhere. Palace guards littered the area along with commoners and slaves. The palace loomed above them in the shape of a reddish brown triangle with grand silver doors. The architecture on Daxam was very different from that on Krypton. On Krypton everything was clean and futuristic, the architecture on Daxam seemed barbarian to her.

A palace guard walked up to them and bowed, "My name is Sarn Eth, head guard of the royal Daxam family, I will show you to the king and queen." 

"What happened to the other head guard," Kara asked, "I think his name was Loth Al-"

"Do not speak his name!" Sarn Eth hissed, "the royal family became suspicious of his purpose and eliminated him so he would no longer pose a threat. Now if you'd please follow me, the king and queen don't like waiting."

Her aunt put her hand on her shoulder, "Come on Kara, you needn't worry." 

They walked through the long hallways for what seemed like an eternity until they reached the throne room. Sitting on the right is the queen looking as intimidating as ever, and to her left was the king. Sitting on the ground besides his father's throne was the prince a year year older then he was when she last saw him, tossing a ball from one hand to the other looking bored out of his mind.

At the sound of the doors opening, he jerked his head up like she had seen many kids in her class do when they were falling asleep and the teacher called on them to answer a question. Kara desperately wanted to say hi to him, and maybe even talk to him like she did last time, she also did not want to be in that throne room. Her aunt hated the king and queen and Kara didn't want to be anywhere near here if her aunt got angry. She knew he wouldn't remember her though, he was the prince after all, he probably has to entertain at least 5 people a week when his parents didn't want them around. And it isn't like she made a big impression, they'd only talked for a little and he-

"If it isn't Kara Zor-El of Krypton." He said with a smirk on his face. He turned to face his parents, "do you wish for me to keep her occupied again?"

"If that is what Lara Van-El wishes." The king said.

Lara looked at Kara, "Do you want to go?" she asked.

Kara nodded her head and the prince lead her out the throne room. 

"I have to say, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." 

"What can I say, _Prince_ Mon-El, I like politics."

"One, please don't call me Prince Mon-El, and two, you hate politics, it was so obvious how grateful you were when I offered to to keep you occupied."

"I was not grateful," she scoffed, "I just didn't want to seem rude, you were obviously eager to talk to me, how could I say no without being cruel?"

"I can always take you back." 

"No!" She said a little to quickly.

"That's what I thought." he smirked.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked, eager to change the subject.

"Just down the hall."

"The halls are all like a mile long."

"At least you don't have to live here, my room is at the complete opposite side of the palace and up 3 levels, at least twice a day I have to walk there and back, it's exhausting." he complained.

"My heart aches for you," she said sarcastically, "the poor prince who is forced to walk in his giant palace everyday." 

"Very funny." they reached the end of the hallway and he opened a pretty big door.

"What's in there?" she asked quizzically.

"You'll just have to wait and see." they walked into the room only to see a giant cage in the center. He opened the cage and walked in.

"Are you sure you're supposed to open that, and go inside?" she asked worried. 

"I'm the prince, I can do whatever I want." He walked out with a lizard the size of a small dog with wings.

"Is that, a dragon?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's to young to rip you in half."

 "Great," she said taking a step back, "but for some reason, that doesn't really reassure me." 

"It's for Garata, there are monthly tournaments in the palace and this little guy is gonna be one of the lucky dragons who gets to try and kill a bunch of athletes."

"He's pretty cute." Kara said eying the dragon from a distance. 

"Wanna hold him? I promise he won't bite or breath fire or scratch or-"

"I get it." She grabbed the dragon from him.

"Do you have a lot of dragons in here?" 

"Sometimes, when current ones start getting old they bring new ones in to replace them, that happens every 3 years or so." 

"That's so cool, I've always wanted a dragon but my parents say they're to dangerous." 

"When they're young they're completely safe, they become violent when they turn two." 

"And how old is this one?" she asked.

"About one and eleven months." he told her.

"Well that's enough that," she gave him the dragon and took another two steps back.

"I'm kidding," he laughed, "he's only ten months old."

"My Prince!" one of the guards called from the hallway.

They walked out of the room and saw a palace guard a couple doors down looking overwhelmed.

"My Prince!" he said in relief when he finally saw Mon-El.

"Kara this is Lan-Em, he's new."

"I've been searching for you everywhere, the king and queen said that it's time for the Kryptonian's departure."

Mon-El led her back to the throne room where she met up with her aunt who looked just as frustrated as she was last time.

"It was that bad?" Kara asked.

"The Daxamites can be very stubborn." her aunt sighed, "I hope you had fun."

"I did, I got to see a dragon."

"A dragon?" Lara asked, "are you okay? did it hurt you?" 

"It was only a baby, and it was very cute and didn't even bite."

"You're parents still won't get you a dragon, Kara." 

"Please! Tell them it didn't even bite!" 

Lara sighed, "I'll see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the huge wait, I got preoccupied with a bunch of other stuff but from now on I plan on updating this at least once a week.

Kara was now 10 years old, after years of waiting she finally reached double digits. On Krypton turning 10 was the first big milestone of one's life. The next being marriage but she wasn't quite ready for that yet. It had been a little over a year since Kara had seen the Daxamite prince but she found herself thinking about him often and she couldn't help but wonder if he did the same. 

When her aunt scheduled another trip to Daxam, Kara had to beg her aunt to take her, it took a lot of convincing considering the trip was on her birthday. Her parents objected at first, her family has a tradition of having a picnic on Starhaven on a family member's birthday. The cinnamon smelling air makes the day even sweeter, but after a long argument and a small pro's and con's list, Kara convinced them to take her when she git back. 

When the ship started to make its way into Daxam's atmosphere, Kara could barely contain her excitement, she finally got to see her friend after so long apart, not to mention it was her birthday and she was wearing a beautiful dress her parents gave her that morning. 

The ship came to an abrupt stop and the doors creaked open. 

"Are you ready to go?" her aunt asked.

"Yup!" Kara said gleefully. 

They were escorted to the royal palace which was lined with guards, servants, and Daxamites, just like it was the last time she was here. She didn't even make it inside the palace until she spotted Mon-El, "Aunt Lara, can I go play with Mon-El?" she asked.

"Sure, just be careful, you know how angry your parents would get if you were gobbled up by a dragon."

Kara giggled then ran towards her old friend.

"Kara!" he said gleefully when he saw her, "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too." she laughed, "so how has the year treated you?"

"Well after you left last time, I talked to my parents about keeping the dragon for myself but they said no."

"My parents said no when I asked them too!"

"Unbelievable," he sighed, "so what's going on with you?"

"Today is actually my birthday."

"No way! Really? How old are you?"

"10." she grinned. 

"I just turned ten 3 months ago, it was awesome, did you get cool presents?"

"A couple."

"Well you're about to get one more, come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a giant room in the center of the palace. 

"Woah." Kara looked around the room in awe, there were animals everywhere from planets throughout the entire solar system, "What is this?"

"Its the royal zoo, animals and plants from the entire galaxy. Over here are the children of a species two galaxies away, there isn't enough room for all of them so we were just gonna give them away, but since it's your birthday I might as well give one away to you."

He picked up a super fuzzy animal and handed it to Kara. All she could do was stare at it in awe, it was the absolute cutest thing she's ever seen.

"And don't worry, unlike dragons it won't grow up to become super violent, it will stay cute and cuddly forever."

"This is the absolute cutest animal ever."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, "there's a Garata game going on outside if you want to take your new pet to see it."

"That sounds amazing." she grinned from ear to ear.

The rest of her day was full of watching Garata and playing with her new pet and Mon-El. It was one of the best birthdays she'd ever had, although explaining her new pet to her parents was slightly difficult. She couldn't wait for her trip next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was pretty short, I really need to work on that and updating more often but I'm gonna try.


	4. Chapter 4

An 11 year old Kara was head over heels. She was walking up to the palace for the fourth year in a row, and she's never been as excited as she was now. The first year she was anxious, then nervous, then happy, and now incredibly excited. She was practically skipping as they made their way to the throne room. She noticed a third throne next to the king and queen's and sitting atop it was Mon-El, looking another year older, drumming his fingers on the arm of his throne. It was weird seeing him once a year, she'd form a picture of him in her head after seeing him, and the next time she'd see him, he would look different then how she'd been picturing him for the least year. She wished she could see him more, or at least talk to him more often, but the rift between the two planets prevented anyone from trying to make communication between the planets easily accessible, not like they've ever tried. 

After seeing her, he hopped off the throne and walked over to her with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Kara! It's great to see you!" 

"You too." She laughed. 

He turned to face his parents, "Mother, father, shall I entertain Kara Zor-El while you consult with her aunt?" 

His mother nodded her head in agreement and the made their way out of the throne room. 

"So you got your own throne now?" she joked.

"I do," he said bashfully, "I was supposed to get it when I turned 15, but my parents gave me one earlier to bribe me into behaving better."

"Wow," she said, "how could you of possibly done something that made _Daxamites_ think the only way to make you stop was to bribe you was with something you weren't supposed to get for another _four_ years."

"What can I say, I try."

"Did it at least work?" 

"You mean am I _behaving_ better? Not a chance."

"That's lovely," She laughed, "So what miraculous thing do you have to show me today?"

"Well, about that, I may or may not forget you were coming."

"But it's not my fault!" he quickly added, "I've been so busy lately that it just slipped my mind, but I can make it up to you, I swear."

"It's okay, really. We don't have to do something special, I'd be perfectly happy just sitting here talking about the past year."

He smiled, "great."

"So what were you so busy with anyway?" 

"My tutor brought me to one of Daxam's allies' world and I had to memorize a bunch of useless stuff and write a huge paper."

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it," he sighed, "so what've you been up to?"

"Same old, although my parents took me to Czarnia, it's so peaceful there."

"To peaceful for Daxam's liking, I've never been there but I heard it's like paradise."

"It is, the people there are so nice, it could actually be creepy sometimes."

Mon-El laughed, "I know what you mean, one of my old nannies was so nice, whenever I'd do something wrong she'd just smile and tell me to try better next time, it got to the point where I started misbehaving just to see how she'd react."

"You'll make a great king one day." Kara said sarcastically.

"Just you wait, I'll be the greatest King Daxam's ever seen." he boasted.

"No offense, but why would you want to be king of a country like Daxam anyway? There isn't exactly equal opportunity for all."

"I know, but I'll change all that, I'll get rid of slavery, and I'm going to appoint a council, make Daxam more of a democracy."

"Wow," Kara smiled, "I can't wait until you become King Mon-El."

"King Mon-El, has a nice ring to it don't you think?" 

"I guess I could get used to it." She said plainly.

He smiled as a servant approached them. 

"I'm sorry for the delay my prince," servant bowed, "the cake you requested made is now ready."

Kara gave Mon-El a puzzled look.

"You didn't really think I'd forget you were coming did you?" He grinned.

* * *

They walked over to the dinning hall where there was a wide cake oddly decorated. 

"It's a traditional Daxam cake," he explained, "made only with ingredients found on Daxam. Considering our planets aren't exactly best friends, I figured I'd give you the opportunity to try it."

She gave the piece of cake a sidewise glance. It was blue and looked squishy, not anything like the cakes they serve on Krypton.

"It won't bite." he smirked.

She warily brought her fork to her mouth and took a bight. She instantly smiled, "It's really good!"

"I told you it would be." he laughed.

She quickly finished her slice and grabbed a second, "I didn't expect it to be this sweet."

"Nobody ever does, the main ingredient is actually a flower that grows right outside the palace."

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna see it?"

"Sure, just give me one second." She grabbed one more slice and then followed him out the room.

"You better have this ready when I come next year." she added.

"I'll try my best." he smiled.

"How hard could it be? You are the crowned prince."

"True." He agreed.

* * *

 

Outside the palace was a beautiful garden, one she'd never expect to see on Daxam. Different flowers and plants littered the grounds, all filled with vibrant colors. 

"It's amazing." she gaped.

"Isn't it? I like to come out here while doing my studies, it's so peaceful."

He scanned the garden until he saw a bright blue flower, rose looking flower with yellow splotched on the inside.

"There it is." he pointed out. He picked one of the flowers and handed it to her.

"It's beautiful." she smiled. 

"The best part is that the last out of the ground for up to seven months."

"Then I'll keep it to remind me of you until it dies, after that I only have to wait a few more months." 

Another servant came into the garden and bowed to Mon-El.

"It is time for Kara Zor-El of Kryton to leave."

Kara nodded and gave Mon-El a bone crushing hug, "see you soon." she said.

* * *

 "Ready to go?" her aunt asked.

"Yeah, I just have to do one more thing." she said running into the dinning hall and taking three more slices to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recently it's been taking a while for me to come up with ideas of things they can do in Daxam, and then I thought how awesome it would be if you guys came up with some ideas so I can get chapters out faster and you guys can be more involved. So I would love it if you guys would comment any ideas you have down below and I'll give you credit for it in the beginning of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was 12 and finally realized why all her older friends complained so much, blossoming into a woman (her mother's words) was not nearly as nice as it sounded. On the bright side, her parents finally let her ride the H'Raka alone. Not to mention the months around her birthday was when she went to Daxam with her aunt. It was her fifth year in a row going but she was nearly skipping down the corridor.

She saw Mon-El talking with one of the guards. When he caught her eye he smiled from ear to ear and started walking towards her. Before he could walk five steps, she jumped into his arms and gave him a bone crunching hug.

"I missed you so much!" she said.

"I missed you too." he laughed.

When she finally let go, Kara looked at him quizzically.

"You look different."

"I could say the same about you." he smiled, "Rumor has it, when people get older, they look different."

"Shut up," she said punching him playfully in the shoulder, "so what adventure do we have planned for today?"

"Unfortunately, no adventure, but I do have a present for you," he reached into his pocket and dug out a device that resembled a phone but much more complicated, "I snagged it from the Kryptonian diplomat."

Kara looked at him sideways and he quickly added, "Not your aunt! The one that comes the other half of the year. It's what they use to communicate when they aren't on Daxam. I have one too, so we can talk more than once a year. I have one just like it." he said pulling an identical one out of his pocket.

"No way," She grinned, "This is better then any garden, cake, dragon, or anything!" she pulled him into another bone crushing hug laughing with joy.

"Well I'm glad you like it." 

"So how have you been?" Kara asked.

"Honestly, I've been completely stressed out these past couple months?" 

"How come?" She asked concerned.

"My dad got sick a while back, it wasn't anything serious but it made everyone realize that I knew literally nothing about ruling an entire planet so since then, I've been tutored seven hours a day, every day."

"Wow, my school day isn't even that long, and we have breaks every couple of days."

"You're the first person my age I've seen in two months." 

"Two months?" 

"Yeah." he groaned.

"Then I guess I'll have to make it worth your while." She grabbed his hand and led him down the corridor.

"Do you know where your going?"

"Of course I do, I looked at the floor plan for the palace."

"When'd you have time to do that?"

"I was bored one day after school."

"So you memorized the floor plan for a palace on another planet?" He smiled.

"What can I say, I love learning about floor plans, it's actually my favorite thing to do." she joked.

"Very funny." he said as they walked into the Garata field outside the palace.

She grabbed the ball that was laying on the ground and tossed it to him, "You know how to play?" 

"Yeah." 

"Great, cause their isn't a better way to relieve stress then playing ball while running for your life while running for your life from dragons." 

"Great description, though the dragons aren't here, monthly check up, so unfortunately there won't be any running for our lives."

"Ahh, well we'll just have to make do."

Garata was normally played with two teams that tried to get the ball into each other's goal, which seems normal enough except theirs about four dragons on the field breathing fire at the players, well five in the major leagues.  

They'd played for about two hours until they were both exhausted. 

"I totally won." Kara said as they both collapsed on the ground. 

"No way! I scored at least three more goals then you."

"Please," she scoffed.

They laid in the grass for a few minutes until Kara pulled the communications device out of her pocket. She typed for a little until a beep came from Mon-El's pocket. He took his out and smiled at her. 

"My day's been great, thank you for asking." 

"I can't wait to go home and message you everyday."

"Don't be offended if I don't message you back right away, I might be suffering under a ton of useless information." 

"It won't be all bad, at least you'll get to learn cool stuff." 

"I don't think the history of Daxam's currency and how it affects the economy classifies as useless information."

"Who knows, I think it could be fascinating." she teased.

"Really? Cause I could loan you the text book if you want."

"Nah, I'm good."

"But didn't you just say you thought it was fascinating? I feel like you should definitely give it a try."

"I would, but I'm in the middle reading the history of Krypton's currency and how it affects the economy."

"Ahh, I see."

"Kara," her aunt called out, "it's time to go."

Kara got up and gave him one last bone crushing hug.

"Talk to you soon?" he asked.

"Yeah," She smiled, "talk to you soon."

* * *

 

Later that night she heard a buzz come from her pocket.

_How was your day?_

She smiled from ear to ear.

 _My days been great, thanks for asking._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas for this chapter came from Karamel_fangirl_emarasmoak and Sarah (thanks for the recommendations, it was really fun to write!)


	6. Chapter 6

Mon-El's pov

 

He was 13 years old and as he heard people say when they thought he wasn't around, 'just as wild and irresponsible as ever'. Though he never really cared, after all, they weren't exactly wrong. He really embraced the ways of his planet, which the common people thought was good, but all the politicians realized that if he were to be king on day, he needs to be a lot more responsible. He never let that bother him, why would he care what they think anyway? One of the only people who's opinion he actually cared about was his Kryptonian friend Kara. Sure she could be a little stuck up and self righteous at times, but he couldn't really blame her, she was a Kryptonian after all.

That's why he was so hurt when he found out Kara wasn't coming to Daxam this year. They'd been messaging back and forth for the past year, but a little over three weeks ago she just stopped. He'd been so confused and a little worried that something might've happened to her and there was no way he could've known.

And when he heard that Lara Van-El would be traveling alone this year, it just added to his worry. That's why he asked, no, begged his parents to meet the Kryptonians on their home planet. His point being the Kryptonians believe Daxamites think they're better than them, and if they were to make the trip over to Krypton, that could change their opinions and hopefully bring them a step closer to complete peace and mutual respect. 

So naturally they said no.

Then he had beg them some more, saying how not only Krypton, but all their allies will see how flexible Daxam was and what good allies they could be. When that didn't work, he just kept asking until they got tired of hearing his voice and gave in. 

So here he was, on a ship on it's way to Krypton. He's never actually been there before, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. Would the buildings be hundreds of stories high or all underground? Would the people dress fancy all the time or just on occasions? His thoughts kept him busy so his worry for Kara wouldn't overwhelm him, though not busy enough as he stood pacing the entire journey. 

When they finally landed he practically ran off the ship. They stood in front of the Kryptonian Council building. It looked very impressive, the buildings were all elaborate and touching the sky, nothing like he'd seen on Daxam.

When his parents proudly began striding down the corridors to the main room, he wandered off in search of Kara. A while back she mentioned that she spent the sixth day of the week in the council building because both her mother, and her aunt on occasions worked there. And lucky for him, it was the sixth day of the week. After looking through several rooms he'd finally found her. 

"Kara!" He said with a bright smile on his face.

When she first saw him she looked momentarily confused, then happy, then confused, then mad, then happy again, like she was having a battle inside her mind. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. A couple seconds later she jumped back with an annoyed look on her face. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I haven't heard from you in a while and when I heard you weren't coming to Daxam I got worried. And once I finally convinced my parents that they should come to Krypton, it was easy enough to convince them to take me along."

She gave him a soft smile, "You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was." he said definitely.

"I thought you'd be to busy to hang out with me." she said with judgment in her voice. 

"If this is because of my studies-" 

"This has nothing to do with your studies."

"Oh?" he said, "then what is it?"

"Nothing," she sighs, "forget I said anything. You probably want a tour." She said exiting the room.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," she snapped, "it's just I would've thought your _friend_ wouldn't want me to hang out with you."

"My _friend_?"

"That's what I said."

"I'm sorry, but I have no clue what you're talking about.

"Your _girlfriend_." she practically whispered the last part.

"My girlfriend?" he laughed, "I don't have a girlfriend."

She tilted her head in confusion, "Yes you do."

"No... I don't."

"Well I heard a rumor that you do."

"And you believed it?" he began to laugh again, "I once heard a rumor I was part Dominator, do you think that's true too?"

"Well, no-"

"So why would you believe a silly rumor?"

"I guess I should of asked you first." She sighed.

"Thank you," he smiled, "so that's really what kept you from coming to Daxam?"

"Well, no- no that wasn't it," she pursed her lips.

"Then what kept you from wanting to come?" he smirked.

"You know- reasons... and such."

"Mhmm, I see." he said, "Reasons... and such."

"It wouldn't be because you were jealous?" he added.

She snorted, "Jealous?" her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, "Please, I would never." 

"Oh, of course, never." he grinned mischievously.

She elbowed him in the ribs, "Never."

"Wow, you are very _very_ strong." he said rubbing his ribs where she hit him.

"I'm shocked you would think otherwise." she smirked.

"I guess jealously just fuels your strength." he teased. 

She held her elbow up threateningly and he quickly put his arms up, "I don't think my bones can withstand another hit from you." 

"Then you'd better shut up and let me give you a tour."

"Fine," he said, "but don't for a second think that this _council building_ is better than my palace."

She scoffed, "please, you're just jealous Krypton is a democracy and gets to have a council building."

"You're just jealous I have a palace."

"Maybe a little." she murmured.

"What was that?"

"I will hit you." she threatened.

"Fine, now let's tour the council building that is no where near as awesome as my palace."

She glared at him and they went off to explore.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you itsametrash and Agentzorel for the idea for this chapter! This was super cute and fun to write so thanks for recommending it!


	7. Chapter 7

She was 14 and absolutely ready to see Mon-El. There was a huge diplomatic meeting going on and representatives of all the planets in their sector are supposed to be there. They wouldn't be in Daxam or Krypton either, the meeting is on some planet she's never been to two solar systems away from Krypton and Daxam.

She was bouncing her leg up anxiously as her aunt was reading off a list what species would be there. 

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Kara looked at her aunt who was giving her a disappointed look, "Oh! Yeah of course I am."

"Then what did I just say?" 

"You know, that thing. About the thing- and the other thing..."

Her aunt gave her a playful scowl, "You should be paying attention! This is very important information."

"I'm sorry, please continue." Her aunt obliged and started reading from the top of the list, "The meeting of representatives in sector-" 

"Aren't you excited?" Kara interrupted with a smile on her face.

"I would be more excited if you would listen." 

"Sorry, sorry, go on." 

Her aunt sighed and opened her mouth to start reading. 

"I'm so excited!" Kara said gleefully.

"You always are," she said patting Kara's shoulder, "Now would you please let me finish?" 

"Yes, I promise."

"Thank you, The meeting of representatives in-"

"Do you think we're almost there?"

Lara's head fell down in frustration, "You know what, Kara? I'm going to go talk to the captain and you wait here." 

Kara nodded vigorously and started tapping her fingers on the chair's arm rest. She stayed like this until the ship arrived. When she finally got off the ship alongside her aunt, she took time to take in her surroundings- this planet was unlike any she has seen before, and not in a good way. The ground was all dirt and the sky an ugly red. The smell itself was enough to make her want to crawl back into the ship, but she kept going nonetheless, nothing could ruin this day for her.

They made there way into a crowded building that couldn't be more than 30 feet high. Why they decided to have the meeting here of all places she would never know. Star haven was the most beautiful planet she'd ever been to, why not have it there instead of the planet equivalent of the last donut in the box that was a really weird flavor but you eat it anyway because you don't want to be wasteful. 

Her eyes scanned the large room for Mon-El, she found him next to a table full of the weirdest least appetizing food she's ever seen.

"Mon-El!" She shouted, before he had time to process that she was there she engulfed him in a hug.

"I'll never get used to your hugs." He laughed as she pulled away.

"I'm so happy to see you! I just wish it could be somewhere else, this planet is kinda gross."

Before he could respond an alien who looked around her age pushed forward. He had light blue skin and a a long nose that connected to his forehead.

"This planet is just as good as any other!" He frowned. 

Mon-El's face suddenly had a bored expression as he mentioned to the boy standing next to him, "Kara, meet Brian. He lives here."

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's definitely not gross, this is actually one of the cleanest planets I've ever been to."

He just rolled his eyes and went to grab a piece of what she assumed was cake although it certainly did not look like it.                                   

"Your friend?" she asked warily.

He scoffed, "Please."

"Okay... so how have you been?" 

"Same old same old. Overbearing parents, studying, constant pressure to be perfect, I have almost no time left for fun."

"Almost."

"I should have so much more time for fun, like 75% fun, 25% doing nothing."

"Wouldn't that be great."

"Tell me about it," he sighed, "so how what've you been up to lately?"

"Same old same old," she smiled, "I've been studying a lot too, I was thinking of becoming a writer."

"A writer?" he grinned, "that's amazing, you'd be fantastic!"

"You've never seen my writing before." she said bashfully. "I don't need to, everything you do is fantastic, why would writing be an exception?"

She felt her cheeks begin to blush but quickly fought it off. 

"Wow," a voice from behind them said, "you two have the best friendship ever."

They both turned around to see Brian standing behind them with a mouthful of food.

"Go away, Brian." Mon-El said annoyed. He quickly scrambled away to a group of his species.

"How'd you find him?" she laughed.

"I don't even know." he sighed.

"So," he said perking up, "what do you want to eat?"

"Eat? Why on Krypton would I want to eat any of this, why on Krypton would _you_ want to eat any of this?"

"Food is food." he said picking up a ball of barely cooked dough ball with dark orange goo seeping out of it. 

She started to gag when he took a bite, making him give her a playful shove.

"Try it!" he smiled with green stained teeth. 

"I'd rather eat the dirt off my shoes." 

"Come on, I dare you."

"You dare me, what are we 9?"

"Stop avoiding the question and just eat it!" he said shoving an incredibly overcooked cylinder of meat in her face.

"I wouldn't willingly eat that if it was the last piece of food in the universe." 

"Pleasee? For me?" He said with bug puppy eyes.

She let out a long sigh, "Fine, but you owe me."

He was grinning like the chesire cat as she cautiously took a bite. The second it hit her tounge she started coughing furiously.

"Are you okay?" he said worried while patting her on the back.

"Yeah," she said through coughs, "I honestly thought that would taste better."

"Maybe we should of started you off on the donuts."

"That's what that was?"

They both tilted their heads slightly sideways looking at the gooey balls of dough with orange seeping out. 

"Maybe?" he said questioningly, "at least thats what I think."

"Huh. I never would of guessed."

They spent another second staring at the food until they finally snapped out of it, "Want to go explore?" 

"Yeah." she said eagerly as they rushed outside. With all the ugliness of the planet surrounding them, she realized how attractive Mon-El really got. With all the chaos inside it was a little difficult to really look at him, but now that she was she could barely bring herself to look away. He was never ugly, by any means, but puberty really worked out for him. She suddenly realized she's been staring at him for a good minute or so and quickly looked away once again having to fight her cheeks from blushing.

"Kara?" 

"What?" she said snapping back into reality.

"I said do you want play?" 

"Play what?" 

He smiled mischievously and gathered up a pile of dust and dirt from the ground and threw it at her. 

"Mon-El!" She shrieked wiping the dirt off her dress. 

"What? It's fun. You've heard of snow right?" 

She remembered hearing about snow, on other planets the rain was cold and came down in things called snowflakes, "I have, what does that have to do with throwing dirt at me?" 

"People throw snowballs at each other, I've done it before on a couple other planets, we don't have snow but we can make do with dirt." 

"I don't understand, why would it be fun throwing balls of dirt at each other?" 

"Try it." he said handing her a ball of dirt he picked up from the ground, "throw it at me." 

She tossed it around in her hands a couple times and then looked back up at him, "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, just try it." 

She took a deep breath, mustered up all her strength, and threw the dirt ball right to his face. He brought his hands up to cover his nose and began to groan in pain. 

"Oh Rao," She said rushing over to him, "I'm so sorry." 

"I think there might of been a rock in the dirt." He said before resuming to groan in pain. 

"Let me see," she said pulling his hands away from his nose, revealing a pool of blood around his nose and on his hands, "Ooo" she winced, "it's pretty bad." 

"You have a _serious_ arm on you," he brought his hands back up to his nose, "I really need to stop underestimating your strength."

"You'll get used to it soon enough," she laughed, before she remembered he was still doubled over in pain, "let's go clean you up." she grabbed his arm and led him back inside. 

* * *

 

"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Rhea came storming over to the two of them.

"Oh," Kara said, "he- he uh, we-"

"I tripped," he blurted out, "we were walking and I tripped on a rock."

She gave Kara a suspicious look and then diverted her attention back to Mon-El, "You got blood all over your clothes!" She yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"I'll talk to you later?" he called out, blood still dripping from his nose.

"Yeah," she called back, "I'll talk to you later."

Long after he was gone she smiled at the thought of his mother wiping the blood off his shirt while ranting on about how he needed to look presentable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer, I know it isn't that much better but I'm gonna keep trying. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

A little while after she turned 15, Kara decided two things- one, she was definitely old enough for her own dragon, and two she needed a lot more Mon-El in her life. Her reasoning, it would be good for her to further experience and interact with other cultures which in turn would make her a better, more tolerant person, but in all reality she just missed her friend.

The only flaw to her new decision is that said friend lives on a different planet, and believe it or not, space travel for a 15 year old is not exactly easy. Not to mention Kryptonian and Daxam relations were a bit rocky recently, something to do with Daxam importing slaves from one of Krypton's allies planets. While Kara 100% understood and agreed with it, she couldn't help but be angry at her planet for potentially denying her the chance to see her friend. Or maybe she was just mad at Daxam... yeah that sounds more reasonable. 

Nonetheless, she was still stuck on Krypton with but a single communications device to talk to Mon-El with, but the connection is terrible and Mon-El's been so busy lately she only gets to talk to him like once a week, whereas if she were to visit him on Daxam, he'd be forced to talk to her whether he had plans or not. 

But here she was, dragonless and stuck on Krypton. 

She was stuck inside doing her piles upon piles of schoolwork when she got an urgent message from her Aunt Lara telling her to come to the council building as soon as possible. Normally Kara would be reluctant, her parents were still encouraging her to become a diplomat and regularly force her to 'hang out' with her aunt at the council building, but upon looking at all the work she has left, she figured a small distraction wouldn't help.  

* * *

After she arrived at the council building it took her about 20 minutes to find her aunt. Her aunt Lara truly was a jack of all trades, she actually worked mainly as a scientist for the Kryptonian council with Kara's uncle Jor-El, but she also minored as a Diplomat, advisor, karate expert, and about 20 other things. Which was normally fantastic, except for when Kara wanted to find her in the very large building. 

After her search, Kara found her aunt residing in the scientist wing with her uncle working on some science stuff that Kara didn't understand. When she came in her aunt shoved her steaming vial full of chemicals into her uncle's arms and came running towards Kara. 

"Kara! I'm so glad you made it on time!" Her said through a grin.

"If my dad told you to make me watch you do one of your many, many, jobs to get me to figure out what to do with my life, I will be very-"

"No it's not that at all, a diplomat from Daxam is here to try to smooth over relations with Krypton and I think he has a message for you." 

Kara's eyes instantly brightened, "Do you think it's from Mon-El?"

"I'll leave that up to you to find out, they should be done with the meeting about now, you know where the meeting room is?" After seeing Kara's nod she continued, "Perfect, now go on and stay out of trouble."

 Kara gave her aunt one last smile and bolted to the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short and ends really abruptly, but that's because it was supposed to be way longer but I wrote this a couple weeks ago and never got around to finishing it. I figured I should just post this part now since its been so long since I updated and try to get the rest of the chapter out by the end of the week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like chapter 8 part two, i tried to write it as soon as I could and I really hope you guys like it!

When she reached the meeting room she halted to a stop. Her eyes widened and try as she might to look normal, she couldn't help the smile from consuming her face. Standing before her was Mon-El himself, talking with the council. She had to use every inch of self control she had to stand still, all the while smiling like an idiot, and not run over to him and tackle him with a hug. 

After about 30 seconds which felt like about 3 hours, the meeting finally ended and as soon as everyone else exited the room she tackled him so hard they fell over. They were both bursting with laughter as they desperately tried to untwine their limbs, "I think I might have to give you some bells next time so I can hear you coming." he laughed as he finally stood up.

"Shut up." She said pushing him back down. He gave her a playful put and she pulled him back up to eye level- or at least nose level. He'd unfortunately grown since they were eight and had an inch or two on her, which she was _very_ unhappy about.  

She pulled him into another hug, "Why didn't you let me know you were coming?" she asked into his shoulder. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" he pulled away from her but kept his hands on her shoulders, "and you were very surprised."

"I was slightly surprised."

"Okay," he smiled mockingly, "whatever you say."

She gave him a pleased smile, took his arm, led him into the corridor, and started walking, "I noticed you're here all on your lonesome, what's up with that?" 

"My mother told me, and a quote, 'since you're close to ruling age you need to stop screwing around and focus on your duties or I'll send you to live on Apokolips."

"Ooo," she winced, "harsh."

"Tell me about it, so here I am, on Krypton exercising my 'duties' but I guess it's not all bad since I get to see you."

Kara felt herself blush and put her head down in hopes he wouldn't see it, "That's were you're right. And maybe it's not such a bad idea for you to focus on your duties, you are going to be king of an entire _planet_ one day." 

"Unless I drive it into ruins first."

"You never know, granted you make me your Queen, I bet everything will turn out fine." She said flashing him a smile.

"You'll make a hell of a better Queen than my mother that's for sure."

"Aww," she put her hands over her heart and gave a mockingly sincere smile, "you flatter me. How can the ladies possibly resist your charms?" 

"That's the thing," he said, "they don't."

"Ha! I'm sure." She brought them to a stop, "we're here!" 

He looked around confused, "Where exactly is here?"

"The cafeteria! Last time you were here I gave you a tour but we didn't have time for the cafeteria. And I don't know if you remember but a couple of years ago you made me eat food from Daxam, and last year you made me eat food from that gross planet so it's only fair you eat food from Krypton." 

"Of course I remember, how could I forget the day I made you see the light? And yes, I suppose it's fair, though I must warn you I'm a very picky eater." 

"You? A picky eater?" She scoffed, "you'd eat a pie made of mud and compliment the chief." 

"Well on some planets the dirt is edible so it's perfectly reasonable to eat a mud pie. And Kryptonian food is almost as pretentious as it's citizens." He nudged her playfully. 

"It is not! And we are not!"she said defensively, "Just be thankful Daxam food isn't as arrogant and self-righteous as it's citizens!"

"Hey, I ways kidding!" 

"And I wasn't." She nudged him before dragging him into the cafeteria. The room was very large as there were many employees that worked in the building, during lunch you could barely walk two feet without bumping into another person, but was unusually empty as lunch was several hours ago. Though there were a few stragglers enjoying the leftovers.  

"So what do you want to try first?" She asked eagerly, "The good foods gone by now but there should be some dessert left over, or would you rather an actual meal? You must be so hungry after your trip here, not to mention you must have been so stressed for this meeting that you haven't eaten in hours." 

"Huh."

"What is it?" 

"Oh nothing, it's just I've never seen your mom side before." 

She glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! I really need to remember not to forget about your feisty side."

"You know it." She gave him a satisfied smile and shoving a brownie at him. "I promise you'll love it. It's made specially from the Joplar plant, it's mashed up and used to hold the ingredients together, and some on of the spices used can actually work together to create a bomb." 

"Wow, first mom Kara, then feisty Kara, and now terrorist chef Kara."

"Ha. Very funny. Now eat it." 

He took it from her warily and slowly had a bight. 

"Well? What do you think?" Kara asked, practically jumping from excitement.

"It's actually... pretty good." 

"Ha ha! I knew you'd love it!" She laughed triumphantly.

"Hey, I said it was pretty good."

"You know you love it, welcome to the dark side... we have cookies." She said handing him a platter of freshly baked cookies.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a cookie, "I must admit this is actually kinda amazing."

"I knew you'd like it! Mon-El you are so predictable I could read you as easily as toddler's book."

"You really think so? Okay then, if I'm so easy to read then tell me what I'm thinking right now." he challenged her with a grin.

She closed her eyes, furrowed her brow and put her hands on his forehead. "Mhmm, I'm getting a lot of negative energy."

"Maybe that's cause you're squeezing my head to hard." he winced. She opened one eye, "Sorry," and then closed it again. "Mmmmmmmm, mmmmmmm." she hummed. 

"Why are you humming?" he arched an eyebrow at her in her very concentrated state. 

"Shhh, you'll disrupt the physic connection."

"Whatever you say Ms. Clairvoyant."

"Ooo is that patented?"

"I really hope not."

"Ah! I'm getting something!" she exclaimed, "Okay, Im getting a very clear message- you want another cookie." She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I'm right aren't I?" 

He pursed his lips and stared at her for a second before finally giving in, "Maybe I want another cookie a little bit." 

"I knew it!" She said, now literally jumping for joy, "I told you I can read you like a book!"

"Lucky guess, those cookies were awesome, any sane person would want another one."

She patted him on the back and gave him a mock look of sadness, "It's so sad that some people just refuse to accept that there is a higher power out there- and that I am part of said higher power." 

"Alright, I believe you, but only because I too, am part of said higher power." Kara gasped and he continued, "I know, I know, I thought it best to hide it at first but now I feel like I can truly trust you."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Well I'm glad you found it in your heart to trust me, now tell me, what power do you have? Can you fly? Cause that would be really badass." 

"Close, I can't fly, but I can leap tall buildings in a single bound."

"Oh really?" she giggled, "that's really not as impressive."

"Well I'm sorry I can't live up to your expectations Ms. Clairvoyant." They both burst into a fit of laughter and stayed that way until the lunch lady kicked them out for making to much noise. 

"So how long do we have until you leave me?" she asked him.

"About an hour I think."

"Great, an hour left and then only one year until I see you next." She said glumly. 

Mon-El was silent for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well you said you wanted to be a writer, right?" 

"I did." she paused, "But what does that have to do with this?"

"What kind of writing do you want to do? Poetry, journalism, fiction, nonfiction?"

"I guess I never really thought about it. I definitely can't see myself writing poetry, I'm afraid I'm not really in touch with my poetic side. I think I would like journalism. You know, investigative work and such."

He grinned, "I really hoped that's what you'd say. I bet I could work something out with my parents where you could come to Daxam a couple times and do like, an update on Daxam news that you could put with the Kryptonian news every once in a while. It could help keep the planets more connected and give you an excuse to come to Daxam every now and then. If you're interested of course."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked bewildered, "Of course I'm interested!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a bone crushing hug, "This is the best thing ever! Not only will I get to see you way more often but this could totally help my future career! Think of all the experience I'll have!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled back smiling, "You are the _best_ friend I've ever had!" 

"I thought that was already obvious." He smirked but Kara could've sworn she'd seen him blush. 

"So, how about we spend the next hour playing with chemicals in the lab?"

"That sounds like a blast. And lets hope there actually is a blast cause that would be _super_ cool."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go." she laughed taking his arm and pulling him to the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

Two months after Mon-El surprised her on Krypton, Kara was preparing for her next trip to Daxam. Though this time it would be different, she wasn't going for her aunt, or even Mon-El really, although she would be lying if she said she didn't practically explode with happiness every time she thought of seeing him. This time she would be going for her career. Just thinking of all the experience she'd get from this was enough to make her want to start dancing where she stood. 

She tried on her eight outfit that day, wondering if the blue color complimented her eyes, and if her white cape would get dirty with the red sand that covered Daxam's ground. Just as she was about to trash the entire outfit and start anew, there was a knock on her door, "Kara, we have to go now, are you almost ready?" 

She opened the door and gave her aunt a very exasperated look, "I'm no where near ready! I can't find my good pen, I have barely any room left in my notebook, and I can't find an outfit that makes me look equally professional and approachable!" 

Lara blinked and stared at her blankly, she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. "Wow. Uh, Kara, sweetheart," she said while leading Kara to her bed, "why don't you sit down for a second. Now tell me, what's really bothering you?"

"I told you, i can't find my pen and my notebook is-"

"Maybe you really are upset about your pen, notebook and outfit, but I know that face, that's the face of a completely overwhelmed teenage girl. I saw that face in the mirror practically every day in highschool."

The corner of Kara's lip twitched up as she imagined her completely well rounded aunt freaking out as much as she is now. "I guess I'm a little nervous. I've never really expected to be given such a big opportunity so early in my life. And I don't want to disappoint anyone, especially Mon-El, he really stuck his neck out to get me this job and if I mess up-"

"Stop right there, cause you're going to be fine. When have you ever done anything that isn't 100% perfect? Just calm down and you'll do fine." Lara smiled, "Now, let's find you a different cape, the white one's beautiful but you'll never get the sand stains out." 

* * *

Kara flattened her red cape, took a deep breath, and walked into the palace, notebook and good pen (which she found, thank Rao) in hand. Her aunt thought it best she go in alone and was waiting for her on the ship. 

 

Mon-El greeted her at the palace doors with a huge smile on his face. She ran up and gave him a hug, "Are you ready to go?" he asked. 

"I've been ready my whole life." She joined him in walking through the corridors, "But where exactly are we going?" 

"I'm going to personally escort you to meet some of the most important people on the entire planet, save for my parents who are both in a very grumpy mood so we really shouldn't talk to them."

The walked up a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a large wooden door. "This is Sal Von's office, he's in charge of the agriculture and food distribution and making sure the planet isn't starving and stuff like that. And only call him Sir, he gets very upset when teenager's 'don't treat him with respect' believe me, I've learned the hard way."

"Got it," she opened the door to find a very small, plump, man with a poor excuse of a mustache. To say he wasn't what she was expecting would be an understatement. 

"Sal, this is Kara Zor-El, the Kryptonian reporter."

"I thought you said to call him Sir." Kara whispered. 

"I'm the prince, I can call him whatever I want." 

She rolled her eyes at him and walked up to Sal Von's desk and outstretched her hand, "It's nice to meet you Sir."

"Ooo, a teenager with manners, and a Kryptonian nonetheless," he said shaking her hand, "what is it you have to ask me?

"Just a few questions if you don't mind." 

* * *

 

After a few more interviews, every page left of Kara's notebook had been filled and her good pen was nearly out of ink. Her and Mon-El were sitting in one of the common rooms in the palace surrounded by servants and noblemen alike all on their breaks. Kara was flipping through her notebook, writing down key points she could use in her article on a napkin while Mon-El was stuffing his face with some kind of pastry. 

"Do you think I should mention the benefits of increased trade or current relations between the planets first?" she prompted.

He held up a finger as he finished chewing then after a couple of seconds finally began to speak, "I have no idea whatsoever." 

"That was definitely worth the wait." she rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling in thought before determining the relations should definitely come first. "So," she started while grabbing another napkin from the middle of the table, "what have you been up to lately? And none of that 'royal duties' stuff, I want real details."

"That's really all that's ever going on with me anymore." She glared at him and he reluctantly said more, "Okay fine, while most of my time is spent doing pointless _royal duties_ , I have truly discovered the beauty of parties and how amazingly they help me avoid said royal duties."

"Parties, huh? As long as you don't avoid your responsibilities too much I guess it's okay to have a little bit of fun once in a while." 

"Thanks for the permission mom," he said before immediately having to dodge a crumpled up napkin, "so what have you been up to?"

"Drowning in school work, it's like they want me to stay up till 3 a.m. every day. I don't really have much time for anything else."

"I can relate to that on so many levels." he sighed shaking his head in sympathy. "So when should I be expecting your full fledged article?"

"I'd be surprised if I got it out before the end of the month, I'm going to have to write and reread it about a hundred times before I'm confident enough in it to turn it in." 

"Well I have the utmost faith in your ability to finish it in a week."

"Thanks, but I don't see that happening, but I promise to let you know the second it comes out."

"Thank you, I'm truly honored." 

"Shut up,"  she laughed and threw another napkin at him. "I should really get going, my aunt isn't going to love waiting any longer." She stood up and pulled him into a hug, "I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely," he smiled, "and don't forget to send me your article."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kara once again boarded a ship headed to Daxam which was quickly becoming a common occurrence in her life. Though instead of tagging along with her aunt the sole purpose of the trip was to bring her to Daxam which admittedly made her feel very important. 

Her article wound up being a hit, turns out it really resonated with both Krypton and Daxam as well as informing people of facts they were completely ignorant to. Her future was looking great, the only thing she wanted now was to see her best friend, which she was fortunately on her way to do.

Mon-El’s parents were making him take a diplomatic trip to another planet, something he’s never had to do by himself before. Luckily he’d have Kara by his side as he was actually able to convince his parents that having a Kryptonian reporter there would have a positive effect.

The ship would be making a pit stop at Daxam to pick up Mon-El, and then they were headed to a planet only two solar systems away. When she saw Mon-El she greeted him as she always did, with a hug that made him dream of a time he had working lungs.

“You’re article was amazing.” He said into her hair because she had yet to let him go.

“You really think so?” She smiled brightly.

“It was the best article ever written. Though I can’t say I have much experience reading articles, but I know nothing could ever beat this one.”

“I really hope that doesn’t mean I peaked at fifteen.”

“Nonsense, I’m sure you have a good five years left until you’re washed up.”

“Shut up!” She playfully punched his arm, “Are you ready to get going?”

“Are you kidding? I was born ready.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Pfft, me, nervous?” Not in a million years.” She looked at him for a good five more seconds until he finally cracked, “Okay, I’m incredibly nervous.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.” She grabbed his hand and they made their way back towards the ship.

* * *

 

The planet reminded Kara more of Krypton than Daxam. It’s buildings stood tall in the sky and everything from the people to the walkways looked advanced and technologically savvy. 

Suffice it to say she already felt right at home. Which meant Mon-El felt even more alienated on a planet so different from his home.

“You okay?” She asked after he seemed to get more and more finicky.

“I am totally 100% fine. Actually I’m better than fine, this might just be the best day of my life.”

“You’re such a bad liar it’s actually insulting. Do I need to hold your hand again?”

“No.” he frowned. It took him abruptly two seconds to speak again, “Actually yes, that would be very nice.”

Kara rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand for the second time that day.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” He asked while they were being escorted towards the throne room.

“How could they not? Just look at your face, it’s so lovable.” She smirked up at him.

“I’m serious! This is the first time I’ve don’t this by myself and if they don’t like me my parents will get mad because then it will damage relations between the planets which means-”

“Hey!” Kara stopped them in the middle of the hallway, “I know you’ll be amazing, as you’ve surely noticed you’re quite the charmer. Anyone who doesn’t like you the second they meet you is out of their mind.”

“You hated me when you first met me.”

Kara gaped, “I did not hate you! I was just not super thrilled with the idea of you! And I was 8, these people are in charge of a planet. If they have the same opinions as an 8 year old I think we have bigger problems to deal with. Now, how about you go in that throne room, talk to those rulers, and kick some ass? Obviously metaphorically because we don’t want to start a war.” 

Mon-El laughed and brought Kara into a hug, “You always know exactly what to say.”

She smiled into his shoulder, “I do don’t I?”

* * *

Kara took her notes ever so diligently as Mon-El won over the monarchy with his award winning smile and some well timed japes.

Kara knew he’d be amazing, but seeing him in all his charm and how seriously he seemed to be taking the meeting made her happier than words could describe.

When all was said and done she gave him another one of her infamous bone crushing hugs as well as a kiss on the cheek. The latter left him blushing like a bride for the entire trip back to the ship.

“I really liked that point you made about the benefits of trade between your planets.” Kara told him on the ship while reviewing her notes.

“Thanks, but to be honest I came up with it on the spot. I don’t know if you noticed, but the queen had a gigantic pimple on her nose and that was pretty distracting. I forget everything I was planning on saying and had to improvise.”

“Are you sure it was the queen’s pimple that distracted you and not the princess standing next to her?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Kara, you know the only girl I have eyes for is you.” He smirked causing her to roll her eyes and push him back playfully.

“Do you ever know when to shut up?”

“I’m afraid not, it’s a curse really.”

“I’m sure.” She said before returning to her notes.

“Hey.” Mon-El said a few minutes later. When she didn’t respond the first second after he asked, he started again, “ Hey, Kara.” When she once again didn’t respond, he resorted to poking her, “Karaaa, Karaaaaa-”

“What!?” Kara finally said after enduring almost a minute of that.

“I’m bored and we still have about five hours until we get back to Daxam.” 

“So?”

“So let’s do something! Do you really want to spend the limited time we see each other going over your notes for hours upon hours on end.”

“It’s been ten minutes not ‘hours upon hours’ but you’re right, we hardly see each other so I guess the notes can wait.” 

“I’m glad you agree! So, I’ve never been on a Kryptonian ship before, care to show me around?”

“I’d love to, though I’m afraid there isn’t to much to show. This ship is built for efficiency which leaves little room for the glamour I’m sure you’re used to.”

“I’m not sure if that was meant to be an insult but I’m going to be insulted either way.”

“Whatever you see fit, buddy.” she said clapping him on the back, “We can start our tour in here, which is as you can see, the sitting area. As the name suggests, it’s used for sitting.” 

“I never would have guessed.” 

“I know, it’s very surprising, now if you’ll follow me we can move on to the snack bar.”

“Ooo my favorite spot.”

“That much was obvious. We have a nice assortment here, some healthy options if that’s more your thing. Even some alcohol but my aunt keeps it under lock and key so don’t get any ideas.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Oh I think you would. Now the bathroom is through that door over there, and the cockpit is right on the other side.”

"That tour was quite anticlimactic.”

“I told you there wasn’t much to see, although, there are some board games here somewhere if you’re interested.”

“Are you kidding? I’m the king at board games.”

“Maybe the ones on Daxam, but Kryptonian board games very advanced. They challenge your intellect as well as your adaptability to difficult situations.”

“That sounds overly complicated for a board game, but nonetheless, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Metaphorically speaking of course.” He quickly added.

“Haha. Talk all you want, but there’s no way you could ever beat me.” 

“Care to place a wager? If I win, you have to give me a special thanks at the end of your article for being so gracious and allowing you to accompany me.”

“And if I win?”

“If you win, you get to write an exclusive article about the one and only Prince of Daxam.” 

“I feel like both those options are only beneficial to you.”

“Quite the contrary, every Daxamite is dying to know more about their beloved prince, and what Kryptonian isn’t interested in what the heir to their sister planet is like?”

Kara thought for a moment and then held out her hand, “You’ve got a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm super bad at updating, but I want to make it clear that no matter what I won't stop writing this fic till it's over. Just incase anyone ever thought I abandoned this cause I wait wayy to long between updates, which I'm sorry for but I really doubt it'll change because i'm actually awful at doing things. 
> 
> And also thanks to Jrom0824 for the idea for this chapter, I had complete writers block and couldn't think of anything and that was an awesome suggestion.


End file.
